Remembering you're the one
by JustYou
Summary: Oneshot: Sasuke starts to have memories flashing into his mind, when he bumps into his childhood friend.


DO NOT OWN NARUTO

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone called me the 'emo kid'. I didn't care what they think.

The most annoying thing is the girls in this school. They follow me everywhere. Even they wait outside of the toilet. How weird they are. Why can't they just leave me alone?

When I was at my locker, I would get lover letters saying the same thing:

----------

Dear, Sasuke,

I love you. You stole my heart. Please go out with me.

---------

Dearest Sasuke-kun,

I love you, I love you, I love you. I love your hair and everything. You are my dream man.

Like what the hell? Sometimes I get freaky letters. When I closed my locker, I met up with the dobe. He has a girlfriends already, who had a crush on him for ages. She's the cousin of my worst enemy.

I had english, and that pervert, Kakashi is always late, making up such lame excuses. Over next to me, was the dobe trying to pick a fight with the kid next to out table.

'Oh yeah you bastrad,' said the kid

'Yeah, someday your going to get it,' yelled Naruto.

He make such a laugh racket, which can be heard around the world. It was a couple of minutes till it was lunch time. So I stood up and walked to the door.

'Hey Teme! Where are you going?' asked that dobe. I turned to him. And the girls started to scream.

'No where,' I answered, and walked out of here.

I went to the library to borrow a book and then leave. '_Waiting for the one' _by Jasper Sherman. I took the book and went to the front desk. Great a female students. As I went up to the deck, they all stared at me, with their glittery eyes. I put the book down and let the teacher scan it. When the taecher gave the book back. I walked as fast as I can. As I was free from their stared, I realised that I was outside. I started walking, trying to find a quiet place, to read. As I turned to a corner. I accidentally dropped my book on the ground. Oh crap, I said to my self. I squaded down to grab the book, but I felt a soft skin. It was a hand. I looked at the hand. And it belong to a girl's hand. Then we both got up, stilling holding onto the book. I looked to see who it was. Hope it's not a fangirl, I thought. She had short pink hair, her face was pale pink and glowed, and has emerald eyes like jewels shining brightly. I thought to myself I know this girl from somewhere, but where? Then I was interrupted.

'Umm…sorry, I thought I should picked it up, but you got it instead,' she said and smile. That smiled of hers shined. She let go of my book.

'I see your reading that book,' she said. I looked at my book, and I looked what she was holding in her arms. It was a book. And I read the title. _Waiting for the one' _by Jasper Sherman.

'Sakura…right?' I said. She seem shocked when I said her name.

'Yeah, we have been classes together since primary school,' she said. Since primary school? I never had noticed her.

She walked passed me, I guess she's going somewhere. Then I remembered.

'Hey!' I raised my voice. She turned around. As she turned around, her hair swayed and glowed.

'You're the one who was playing the princess and I was the prince, in grade six,' I said to her. She turned her body and she was facing me. She smiled and nodded.

'Yeah, that was such a weird play,' she said. Then again I remembered a scene, which changed my life back then.

'Did we do a kiss scene?' I asked her. I saw her blushed. Which mean one thing.

'Yeah, I guess so.' She said shyly. I smirked. I went up to her.

'And, umm our parents even took the photos of us doing that scene,' she said shyly.

'Our parents?' i said and raised a brow.

'yeah, my parents know each other,' she said.

'…Haruno?' I said. And she nodded. ' Ah, I see' Then I went a bit closer to her. Then she looked at me.

'And you're the one who always getting into trouble,' I said.

'And…you always there for me, and calling me a trouble-maker or a cry-baby,' she said, as she blushed. I took a stran of her pink hair, and played around with it. And she blushed even more. Then the bell went. I let go off her hair and put my hand in my pockets.

'Oh it's home time,' she said. Then she turn to me.

'Oh, Then I'll see you tomorrow then, and maybe I talk to you…about our childhood memories together.' I smirked and went to my locker, getting my bag and go home. And maybe, in my sleep, I'll dream about her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like this one too. And enjoyed too. Please review. Thank you :]

p.s: The book is not real.

~JustYou


End file.
